


200 Degrees

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Fallout Kink Meme Fills [12]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Bondage, Community: falloutkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7979722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fahrenheit gets to know the girl her boss has been raving about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200 Degrees

“Fahrenheit?”

Well there was a voice she hadn’t heard in a few days. She turned her head to its source to see that Vault girl standing at the door, looking curious.

“You looking for Hancock?” Fahrenheit asked, dropping her cigarette and crushing it. “He’s in the Third Rail.”

“Well, actually, I uh…I wanted to thank you,” the Vaultie admitted. “You know. About the whole Bobbi thing…for not shooting me.”

A small smirk tugged at the bodyguard’s lips. “Hancock would have taken my head for shooting you,” she drawled. “Otherwise, I’d have done it.”

“He…really?” the Vault Dweller asked, eyes widening.

“Our mayor is a man of singular interests. Vault Dwellers are uncommon. Especially…” her eyes flicked down over the woman’s blue-clad form, “…beautiful ones.”

She watched the delicate throat bob.

“…oh…”

“So you can thank him,” Fahrenheit continued. “Though…I suppose I must appreciate the…honesty.”

“Well I really feel like an idiot for trusting her,” the woman babbled, twisting her fingers around. “And I should’ve been more careful, and I’m sorry, I really hope you weren’t put in danger getting to the Strongroom.”

That was the most stupid thing she’d ever heard anyone say, but it was oddly endearing. She found herself laughing softly.

“I haven’t been properly endangered for years,” she drawled.

“Well…that’s…that’s good,” the Vaultie mumbled. Fahrenheit’s eyes narrowed, watching the soft blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Was there anything else, or are you going to find Hancock now?” Fahrenheit began. White teeth flashed against dark red lipstick, as the Dweller’s fingers twitched nervously. “Am I scaring you, Vaultie?”

“You’re kind of tall,” the Vault Dweller murmured. Fahrenheit’s brow rose. It was true. She stood at about 5’10, three inches taller than the woman in front of her, and she bridled, looming over her.

“Which makes me the perfect bodyguard for our Mayor,” Fahrenheit agreed. “So maybe stare a little less.”

“I…don’t…don’t really want to.”

It came out in a short rush of breath and Fahrenheit drew back, surprised. She was teething her lip again, but her body language was…it was submissive, it was small, she was trying to hide as best she could, embarrassed by her admission.

“Really.”

She felt a slow ache beginning in her groin, blinking lazy, catlike, at the smaller woman, and she took a small step towards her. The Vaultie instinctively retreated, and Fahrenheit smirked.

“It’s easy to move on someone who doesn’t hold their ground,” she murmured. “Unless you _want_ me to do you out here.”

‘Out here’ being the hall, in public, and the Vaultie’s eyes widened again. That would be a no. She gripped the smaller woman around her elbow, pulling her back into the room and shutting the door. The dark-skinned woman gasped as she was pressed against the old white wood, Fahrenheit’s weight pressing against her just shy of uncomfortably. She took a moment to enjoy the sudden frantic breathing as the woman’s heart pounded in her chest, surprise washing over her features.

“Do all Vault Dwellers skip the courting like us Wastelanders?” she murmured, hooking her hands beneath the woman’s arms.

“Just me,” the Vaultie whispered.

“Lucky me, Vault Girl.”

“Nora.”

“Nora,” Fahrenheit repeated. “Gonna still call you Vault Girl. But…it’s cute.”

She wasn’t light, but she wasn’t heavy either, and when Fahrenheit picked her up, the woman’s legs wrapping automatically around her waist, she marvelled at the strength of the thighs around her hips. Hell, her legs in general felt like they’d be fun to wrap around her head.

Her core burned with arousal at the thought of Nora screaming on her tongue.

 _One thing at a time, Fahr_ , she chided herself.

Her lips skimmed up Nora’s neck, nipping the flesh lightly and feeling the woman roll against her in response. Her hands cupped the plush, cobalt-covered ass, squeezing, hearing a soft whimper leave Nora’s mouth as she did so. Her tongue stroked up her pulse, curling around her jaw and kissing gently.

Nora’s hips were beginning to rock as Fahrenheit stepped back, moving to the couch, placing the Vault Dweller on her back against the white cushions, straddling her, and Fahrenheit pulled her arms back to undo the buckle that connected her metal chest guard, pulling it off. It fell to the floor on the other side of the couch with a clunk and she watched Nora stifle a laugh. It was quickly choked by a moan as a thigh slid between Nora’s legs, and Fahrenheit leaned down to place more bites along the soft flesh, her hand gripping a knee and pushing to open the smaller woman up, rocking her limb. Nora whined. It was a sweet sound and Fahr savoured it, her fingers sliding down the tops of Nora’s thighs and to Nora’s hips.

She dragged her against the muscle on her leg and listened to the keening noise she got in return, the Vaultie’s back arching in a gorgeous curve as her clit was rubbed beneath the suit, and Fahr sucked on her neck, lips leaving a dark welt behind as she raised her hand to cup a full breast.

“This what you came in for?” she murmured, biting down to the top of the blue suit.

“No,” Nora breathed, bucking again as she was drawn back against Fahr’s leg.

“Complaining?”

“Uh-uh.”

“That’s a good girl.”

There was a small spark of rebellion mixed with lust dancing in the woman’s eyes when Fahr drew back, but it vanished when their lips met, disappearing beneath fluttering lashes as she gave the Vaultie a bruising kiss that muffled a soft moan of pleasure. Nora’s slender fingers cupped the back of the bodyguard’s neck, digging in as Fahrenheit unzipped her suit and slid her palms beneath the blue fabric to cup her breasts. Her hands met more cloth, and she drew away from Nora’s mouth, enjoying the whine of loss she was given.

“You get given replacements for broken suits?” Fahr drawled, peeling the suit down over Nora’s shoulders.

“I’ve…got more.”

“Good.”

She pulled out her switchblade and flicked it open, cutting through the useless blue fabric as Nora gasped. Fahrenheit kept rocking her leg, and the woman below her trembled, trying to keep still against the slow pleasure as the knife flashed above her. The cuts made, she put the blade away, and ripped, tearing the suit open and off the Vaultie’s body.

Wide hips, thick thighs, slender calves, full breasts and slim arms greeted her, all wrapped in soft, dark brown skin with a few scars, stretch marks and bruises, covered slightly by a faded bra that used to be white a very long time ago, and a pair of pants in similar shape.

“I see putting the knife away was a bad idea.”

The blade gleamed again, slicing through the faded underwear, and Fahrenheit tossed the scraps aside as Nora made a few soft noises of protest, quickly stifled as Fahr’s eyes found her breasts, capped with dark nipples that she immediately leaned down to suckle on. Nora bucked, struggling against the muscle-corded thigh as Fahr pulled on the erect nub, and cried out in surprise at the new sensation of the faded leather against her now naked clit. God, what a sound. Hancock was going to be so pissed he didn’t get here first.

Caught between one source of pleasure and another, Nora’s whimpers filled the room, her hands clasping Fahr’s wrist as the woman grasped her unattended nipple and rolled it between her fingers. It was an anchor, not a deterrent, squeezing down as she gasped for air, her skin hot beneath Fahr’s lips and tongue.

“Oh, god, Fahrenheit,” Nora moaned, and that voice was…well, it was _husky_ , filled with heat, the right side of pleading, a desperation that wasn’t whiny, and it settled into Fahr’s brain and made her groan, Nora’s thighs tightening around Fahr’s leg. She realised the woman was getting close to coming, and pulled her limb away, a near-angry cry following the movement.

“Not yet, little pawn,” Fahr murmured, her fingers walking down Nora’s stomach one fingertip at a time, and the woman shivered, squirming at the pressure on her skin.

“When?” she panted, her legs parting widely in expectance of the hand traversing her body.

“Patience.”

Fahrenheit watched the hot little body with more than a little heat under her own collar, and a second later, she was stripping off, jacket and shirt tossed aside, unbuckling her belt and kicking off her trousers. She felt goddamn _self-conscious_ , eyeing the soft perfection of Nora’s body in comparison to her own. Fahr knew, she _knew_ , that her body was good, perfect for her job, but Nora’s softness…

She stroked her fingertip over Nora’s clit and watched the woman wriggle in pleasure.

Fuck it.

Different strokes for different folks. Nora was soft, she was rough, she was going to fuck this little Vaultie until she was hoarse.

A singular finger began to roll circles over the Vault Girl’s nub, watching rapt as the woman’s body followed the movement with her hips, pressing up to get more stimulation. Fahr raised her hand, and Nora let out a desperate ‘aw, c’mon!’ that made her smirk.

“I said be patient,” Fahr chided, and sat back, snapping off her own pants and leaning down to pick up her belt. Nora stilled, fear flickering in her eyes. “I’m not going to hit you.”

The woman relaxed, though she tensed up again when Fahrenheit reached up and cinched the belt around her wrists, tying them above her head. She leaned down, straddling Nora’s leg and rubbing her cleft against the flesh, purring in delight as her slick centre made contact with the muscle that Nora _bunched_ beneath her, hardening the contact perfectly.

“Jesus, Vault Girl,” Fahr groaned, “you’ve done this before.”

“Plenty.”

There was a little dominance in that reply, a hint of cheeky flirtation that made her grind harder, her fingers finally sliding against Nora’s wetness to gather the slick on her digits and slide it over the woman’s clit. The air of confidence shattered as Fahrenheit stroked the sensitive nub, breaking back into whimpering, making the bodyguard grin. Nora’s teeth clenched as she pressed and rubbed a little harder, thighs wide open and pushing into the air.

“And so have I,” Fahr breathed, sliding a single finger inside her.

“Ahh!”

She stroked her finger slowly within the soft slit, watching Nora’s head tilt back, exposing her neck. Fahr attacked, nipping and licking once more and wishing she had more hands. She grasped a breast again, feeling herself ache in pleasure as she drew closer to her own climax. Still bucking onto the thigh, she abandoned Nora’s sex to the sound of protestations and leaned down over Nora’s mouth, her breast dangling above the red-covered lips.

Fahr’s demeanour broke the moment that mouth found her nipple, softness latching onto the bud and sucking as a mess of slick and pleasure rushed down to her thighs, riding her hard as her clit was ground directly against the firm muscle. She found herself panting, stifling her whimpers and pushing out groans instead in a bid to keep her power, but _shit_ , when the tongue got involved, she couldn’t stop them, keening sharply as her orgasm rushed over her.

She sagged against Nora’s body, twitching in delight, her nub being rolled against the leg still, and soft moans left her as the Vaultie continued to stroke her until the pleasure became too much. Fahr retreated, clambering off her and sitting heavily on the couch to regain her breath, Nora’s eyes glittering in victory opposite her.

“Jesus,” she said again, her whole body tingling.

“Mhmm,” and that smug undertone was back, the dominance that made her want to get her screaming.

“You’re going to regret that confidence,” Fahr warned her, trying to calm her pounding heart. Nora bit her lip, but there was still the self-satisfied air underlying it, and Fahr’s blood ran hot. “ _Fine_.”

Willing her legs to behave, she dragged the woman back towards her, twisting her around until Nora’s head was near her knees, and unpinned her hair, the dark brown flowing over the couch cushions as Fahr’s legs straddled Nora’s face.

A gasp of _something_ filled the air, Fahr’s slit at Nora’s lips, and as she leaned her own head down to the dark curls between Nora’s thighs, the woman’s tongue lapped at her sensitive clit.

Fahr shuddered, and gripped Nora’s legs tightly, pulling them open and pressing a kiss against the lower lips. Nora bucked, and Fahr tensed, grounding herself as she licked slowly.

Because Fahr had a _weapon_ , a move Nora didn’t have.

Nora was needy, desperate to come after the denied climaxes, and as she sucked languidly at the Vaultie’s clit, she could feel it in the shaky movements. The woman was already whimpering in between broad laps against Fahr’s sex, and though her tongue was skilled, Fahr had already come once, and her mind, whilst growing into desire again, wasn’t quite as clouded as the Vault Girl’s. Her sweeps were firmer, longer, harder, not the needy kitten licks that she found herself nevertheless moaning for. One of her hands slid between Nora’s legs, and somewhat awkwardly stroked two fingers inside the woman. Nora squirmed, her thighs tensing, and Fahr sucked just enough to make her cry out and started to thrust them, watching Nora’s toes curl as the long-denied pleasure made its way back to her.

“That’s it,” Fahr murmured between licks, “come for me.”

Nora’s body seized up as the bodyguard continued to lap at her, her tongue moving fast and ruthless across the woman’s clit, and the Vault Dweller let out another cry. Fahr felt the taste of her rush over her tongue, sliding the muscle past her slit and joining her fingers before dragging it back to the woman’s clit. Nora squirmed, her breath sharp against Fahr’s sex, and she gave up on attempting to get the other woman off as Fahrenheit licked a few more times, watching her legs shiver.

“Fahrenheit,” she whined, as the bodyguard climbed off her and gazed at the prostrate figure on the couch, licking her lips clean.

“Not so smug now,” Fahr murmured, moving towards a set of drawers nearby. Nora’s soft gasps were lingering in her ears as she pulled out the harness and made her way back to the couch.

“Oh my god,” Nora whimpered, her eyes dropping to the item in Fahr’s hands.

“Mmmm,” Fahrenheit agreed, kneeling over the woman as she strapped herself in, moaning in bliss at the cockhead sliding between her lips. She leaned back, Nora’s breast under her tongue again, dragging desperate gasps out of the woman’s mouth as she drew on her nipple.

“Fahr,” Nora whimpered, legs still parted wide, “Fahr…ahhh…”

“Beg me, Vault Girl,” Fahrenheit murmured, her teeth flashing just a little.

The silicon cock rubbed slowly against Nora’s clit, dry, and Nora winced at the friction. Fahrenheit pulled back, reaching underneath the couch for the bottle she knew Hancock kept underneath and drawing it out. She uncapped it and poured a little of its contents out on her palm, capping and stowing the precious vial before she began to coat the shaft, dipping down to suck on the Vaultie’s neck, feeling the woman’s hips roll beneath her.

“That better?” she muttered, stroking the tip along Nora’s cleft again. The woman whimpered, nodding above her. Fahrenheit groped at the soft breasts, hooking Nora’s thigh around her waist slowly. “Good.”

She canted her hips forward and slid the cock deep into Nora’s slit, relishing in the cry of pleasure she pulled from the Vaultie’s lips as she tensed around her, a soft gasp tailing at the end as she seated herself.

“W-what was…that?” Nora breathed. “T-the…”

“Something we’re not going to tell Hancock we used.”

She popped a lubricated finger past Nora’s lips and let the Vaultie suck the oil off.

“Mutfruit?” Nora mumbled, licking the slick.

“Flavour. Hancock’s _package_ has a few…rough areas. Sometimes people need this.”

“Oh.”

Those tiny submissive noises.

Fahr loved them.

She pulled her thumb out and thrust hard and Nora arched, a stuttered gasp falling from her and sending shivers down Fahrenheit’s spine.

“Louder,” she breathed, her hips slowly driving against Nora’s. The Vaultie gritted her teeth, whimpering in pleasure at the sensation. The insides of her thighs rubbed softly on Fahr’s hips and she found herself gripping tightly to them, stroking down the corded muscle of the underside.

“Mmmm,” Nora moaned in delight.

“Jesus, Vaultie, these are some serious pins,” Fahr murmured, as the cock inside her stroked just shy of a good spot. “The fuck do you do?”

“Dancing,” Nora replied, as Fahrenheit nipped at her jaw and arched up to get at her nipple. She whined, bucking against the slow-moving stimulation, and Fahrenheit gave her a few harder, faster strokes.

“Like on a lap?” she breathed, squeezing herself down on her own penetration. Nora managed to blush somehow, and Fahr looked up in time to see her look of embarrassment. “What?”

“ _No_ ,” Nora gasped, voice just firm enough that Fahrenheit realised she was being reproachful. An auburn brow rose and Fahrenheit let her hips roll, squeezing Nora’s breasts gently.

“All right,” Fahr murmured, and hooked an arm beneath Nora’s waist, hauling her up against her. At this angle, each harsh drive downwards had Nora’s legs tensing around her. “You’ll have to…show me…ahhn…”

She couldn’t ignore the need in her core any more, and started to thrust, her own gasps finding Nora’s as the two of them rolled together on the couch. Fahrenheit squeezed handfuls of the Vaultie’s plush ass, using it as leverage to bury herself to the hilt. With each push of her body she could feel the cock in her stroking at that sweet spot, and she stifled her gasps of pleasure, muffling them in Nora’s breast, her teeth gripping the Vaultie’s nipple a little.

“F-Fahr,” Nora whined, as Fahrenheit angled her hips to catch Nora’s clit against the harness. “F-F _ahr_!”

“Mmm,” Fahrenheit growled, her body pulling slick sounds from between Nora’s legs. She couldn’t stop touching the soft, dark skin, marvelling at the heat of her as her fingertips rubbed over a nipple and Nora whined, her body bucking.

“F-Fahr, god…please…”

She sucked on a dark peak, her hand going to Nora’s back as the Vaultie’s movements slowly became needy, desperate, her thighs tightening around Fahr’s waist. The thrusts became difficult, and Fahrenheit redoubled her efforts.

Her reward was watching Nora’s lips drop open and form helplessly around her name as her climax washed over her.

The rough, stuttering melody of her name leaving the woman’s mouth was pushing Fahrenheit closer to her own completion, and she couldn’t help herself, roughly groping and pawing her lover, tonguing a breast again, panting against the sweaty dark skin, crying out as the toy stroked her sex and the harness stroked her clit, her breasts rubbing against Nora’s skin. As she arched, Nora darted forward, lips closing around Fahr’s breast, and that _tongue_ was on her again.

She felt a rush of slick, a faint pounding in her head, and then she was coming, grinding and squeezing against her own source of stimulation as Nora gasped and shuddered underneath her. She was held tight to the body below her by strong thighs, and she slumped against the smaller woman, trying not to crush her beneath her heavier frame.

“Well,” she gasped, “that was…pleasant.”

“Huh,” Nora mumbled, her chest heaving.

“I’d say we should go again, soon,” Fahrenheit added.

The door swung open.

“Jesus, Fahr, I can’t believe this,” Hancock’s voice rasped. “You fuckin’ kidding me?”

Fahrenheit smirked, rolling onto her side, unbuckling the harness and pulling it slowly away from Nora.

“Yes, boss?” she murmured.

“You _knew_ I wanted to fuck the Vaultie first,” he accused, as Nora stiffened. Fahrenheit reached up, unbuckling the belt slowly. The Vault Girl’s hands immediately flew to cover herself, and somebody in the corridor outside whistled. Hancock shut the door. “She treat you well, sweetheart?” he asked.

Nora nodded shyly, eyes darting to the ruined blue suit.

“Fahr, did you break her clothes?” Hancock demanded.

“She’s got more,” Fahrenheit replied. The mayor folded his arms.

“You got clothes, toots?” he inquired.

“Um…bag,” Nora managed, biting her lip.

“All right.” There was a pause. “You don’t gotta get dressed, you know.”

“Oh.”

That noise again. Like she was surprised at the fact Hancock was sashaying over to her, tossing the hat down on a table. Like she was surprised he wanted her.

“You, uh…”

He chuckled.

“You up for round 2?”


End file.
